Spruce Willis: Actual Cannibal
by Ginger with an attitude
Summary: Ruby went on a one man mission into northern Emerald Forest. Needless to say, No grimm in a forest means something worse is there. What happens when She spots a famous face covered in blood, and has quite a time taking care of the situation. Based off of Rob Cantor's "Shia LaBeouf"


Ruby checked her scroll. Dead. She looked around, feeling anxiety build in her chest. She was just taking a solo trip in the northern part of the Emerald Forest. it shouldn't have been so easy to get lost, but the Emerald Forest was safe and clear from grimm. That could only mean two things; The grimm fled the forest, or more cause for worry: something was stopping the grimm from making their presence known. There was a rustle in the brush behind Ruby, causing her to jump.

"Yang, is that you? Stop messin' around, Sis!" She was used to the pranks and jump scares Yang would pull on her. Her thoughts were interrupted as the source of the noise rose from the bush roughly thirty feet away.

"Is that... No, it can't be..." Ruby recognized the figure, but did not believe her eyes.

"Spruce Willis?!" The surprise evident in her voice, she watched as the figure crouched down as to brace his body with all four of his limbs. Mr. Willis then charged at Ruby in a sprint. In Ruby's panic she began to run, but could not use her aura or semblance for reasons beyond her knowledge.

After a while he began to gain on Ruby. As Spruce was closing the distance, She was able to see his face clearly. There was blood on his face, by god! There was blood EVERYWHERE! Ruby ran faster as she found renewed vigor in the horrid sight of Spruce's face "OF ALL THE DAYS TO FORGET CRESCENT ROSE!" Ruby screamed in horror.

Between running like a blue hedgehog and fifteen minutes of non stop adrenaline, Ruby escaped Spruce Willis. She looked around, making sure not to speak up for fear of the monster finding her. She searched for anyone who could help or anything, that was when Ruby's eyes landed on a small cottage with a light shining through the window.

"Bingo!" She whispered, stealthily tip toeing towards the building in question. As Ruby put her right foot down she heard a mechanism, and then pain. Searing pain tearing through her leg. Ruby Gasped in pain as she looked down, her leg was caught in an Ursa trap. Ruby looked at her leg, wondering what she could do.

Ruby remembered what her mom had said to her when Uno, the first family animal in the form of a raccoon, was stuck in a very similar trap back on her home island of Patch.

"Alright... First, find the release lever" Ruby spotted the lever and pulled it down, causing the leg to become free at the cost of blood oozing from said wound.

"Second, Stop the bleeding with a tourney kit." Ruby knew she was beginning to become delirious, that last word sounded strange. She tore off her sleeve and wrapped the article of clothing around her leg, tying it tight.

"Third, look for immediate help..." She limped her way to the cottage. Opening the door, Ruby saw the most terrifying sight she had seen to this day. Spruce Willis sharpening an axe while talking to himself, to his left was a pile of bodies. HUMAN BODIES!

"I have a particular set of skills," He said through his madness "Shut up you, I was in Taken!"

Ruby knew what had to be done, she limped towards The madman, silently preparing an attack. The hooded girl threw her arms around Spruce's neck squeezing at tight as she could. Mr. Willis produced a knife from his pocket, waving it wildly. Ruby wrestled the knife from his hand, jamming is into his side.

"My Kidney!" Screamed the cannibal as he collapsed to the ground, closing his eyes for the last time.

Ruby cough her breath and grabbed the axe, she would need something to act as a cane, after all. She limped towards the Castle like building in the distance, Beacon. Home. Ruby felt something press against her head

"Shia surprise!" Screamed Willis from behind her

"Jiu Jitsu!" Ruby screamed as she body slammed the movie actor and grabbed her axe, swinging at him.

She had lost too much blood to connect the hit however. No matter how many times she swung, it seemed like he was always a step ahead of Ruby.

"This is a normal Tuesday night for me!" Screamed Spruce as he parried to the left, a fatal error.

Ruby countered to the right, connecting the axe with his neck. With a splash of blood and two thuds later, both Willis and his head toppled to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ruby screamed as she realized the fight was over, allowing air to fill her lungs for the first time during the fight.

The sound of a bullhead roaring overhead caused Ruby to look up in confusion. When the bullhead landed all of team RWBY and team JNPR had escorted a group of paramedics towards Ruby's location.

Ruby was finally safe... From Spruce Willis

"Is that spruce willis?!" Said Jaune in confusion.

That was a thing... So here I am on my first and probably only story involving a cannibal movie actor and a lone character fighting to live, sound familiar?

And Spruce Willis came from a date proposal Jaune offered to weiss during volume two.

My inspiration was based off Rob Cantor's "Shia LaBeouf". A beautiful tale, to say the least. TTFN, My home dawgz.


End file.
